In His Mind
by jn208505
Summary: A Glimpse into the relationship of Jared & Kim. Jared imprinted on Kim months ago and this is a look at the two as they are both madly in love. Rated M for a reason! Just a heads up... Enjoy! And Please Review! Winner of 2011 Emerging Swan Awards! Thanks to Christag Banners for my winning banner!
1. Chapter 1

"**In his Mind"**

Plot: A Glimpse into the relationship of Jared & Kim. Jared imprinted on Kim months ago and this is a look at the two as they are both madly in love. Rated M for a reason! Just a heads up…. Enjoy!

.

.

**Ch. 1**

I smiled to myself as I doodled another red heart on my notes, completely ignoring my Chemistry teacher's lecture. Chemistry was the bane of my existence, but luckily I sat in the back row and my teacher was old and preferred to lecture from a stool next to the overhead in the front of the room, my drawings went unnoticed. I pulled out my calligraphy pen that I accidently 'stole' from my art class and began to write out our names around the heart

Kim Moersta

x

Jared Fischer

We've been going out for almost 4 months now and it still seemed unbelievable. "Going out" was putting what we were doing loosely. Jared had imprinted on me. The boy I've had a crush on since I was 11 imprinted on me. Me! Three and a half months ago is when I learned that all my tribe's stories were true. True and right in front of me.

When I was little I always pretended imprinting was real and I could live happily ever after with a man I loved and one who loved me just as much, if not more. But for that man to be Jared was more than anything I could've ever imagined. The tales of imprinting always described such a high amount of devotion from the man, from the wolf, yet these old tales didn't do the reality justice.

Jared was the most caring and doting boyfriend a girl could ask for. Always making sure I'm happy, safe, loved, taken care of… He makes me feel like a princess, and come on, isn't that what every girl dreams of?

I glanced up at the clock, only 5 minutes left! Chemistry was my last period of the day for me which means only 5 minutes until I get to see Jared again! We had math and lunch together, but our math class was during 2nd period, our lunch was during 5th and chemistry was 9th. Four periods of not getting to see his beautiful russet skin on his tall, toned body; four periods of not getting to see his short black hair or his smoldering brown eyes look into mine, well that was just too long for me.

I sighed to myself as I added a few more doodles to my notebook as I waited for the bell to finally ring, signaling my release from this chemistry prison that always smelled like sulfur and chlorine, always. I began to collect my things and put them in my bag in anticipation for the bell. My teacher glared over at me, I knew he hated when we packed up early, he was about to tell me to sit and wait, but at that moment, the bell gave a loud "ring" and I was the first out the door.

I pushed my way through my classmates trying to get to the next hallway where my locker was. I finally made it through the wave of students, my locker was in sight, well almost. There was a beautiful figure leaning against it, Jared. I stopped in my tracks and took a deep breath. Even now I still had to sometimes stop and remind myself that he was really mine. When we started dating not many people could figure it out (they weren't allowed to know that imprinting was real, and even after I first heard about it I had trouble believing it myself). I'm not hideous or frightfully unpopular, but still nowhere close to the Greek goddess that should be on his arm.

There was nothing overly exciting or shocking about me. My skin was the same tan skin as the rest of the residents of our reservation. My face was slightly oval, again, not exciting. My long black hair was pulled back into a loose braid that went down a few inches past my shoulders. It was straight and silky, but other than a braid or a pony-tail it didn't do too much. I'm an average height or 5' 4" and closer to the skinny side. I'm not a pixie stick, but nowhere near obese, usually in the mid 120s weight wise. My chest was in the low B cup range and while they were nothing to write home about, they fit my figure nicely and I was fairly happy with my development. But all of this adds up to average, while he was stunning to say the least.

He wore jeans and my favorite T-Shirt of his, faded grey that fit him perfectly, not skin tight, but showed off his toned chest and torso beautifully. He smiled when he saw me, I pulled myself out of my trance and smiled back, picking up my speed as I went over to him. I wrapped my arms around his middle, burying my face in his chest, breathing in his scent, he always had a woodsy sort of smell and I was the only girl as school that knew why. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer as he kissed me on the top of my head. I looked up at him

"Hello." I greeted quietly, smiling as I looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"Hello." He replied, looking content.

"Do you need many books for tonight?" He asked as he lightly pulled away from me so I could get into my locker.

"No, just some reading for tonight." I sighed and put in my combination and opened my locker as I started to unpack my bag of its current contents before replacing them with my English book.

"Any chem work tonight?" He asked with a smile, knowing my attention span and interest level for that class.

"I don't know, but I do know that I drew you a pretty picture." I in a baby voice as I opened up my notebook to display my doodling I accomplished in my last class for him. My picture consisted of hearts, stars, our names and in the bottom corner a wolf howling at the moon. He took my notebook from me to examine my artwork as I finished up getting what I needed for the night. I shut my locker and looked up at him

"What do you think? Better than chem notes right?" I asked. He chuckled before wrapping his arms around my shoulders, giving me a sort-of side hug as we began to walk toward the doors of the school

"Much better than chem notes." He answered, kissing me on the cheek as he slyly reached down and slipped my notebook into my bag.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear" I giggled.

"I love you too." I replied leaning into him. He kissed my left temple twice before I reached up with my right and pulled his face to mine and our lips met. A light simple peck to show affection what all it was supposed to be, but once I felt his lips press against mine, I had absolutely no desire to pull away. After a few seconds, he pressed his lips harder against mine, I inhaled quickly. I could feel him smile on my lips, this time I increased the pressure and our lips started to move together. We kissed as we walked down the hallway, we had perfected this move in the past month. Our lips were still attached as we rounded the corner toward the main doors when we heard…

"I thought you were supposed to keep it in your pants while you were at school, Fischer!" Jared pulled away from me, we looked up to see his best friend, Paul Helms looking back at us from across the hall. I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong, Paul was a nice guy and a great friend to Jared, but he was never one who thought before he spoke.

"Shut the hell up Paul, you're just jealous." Jared told him as we stopped in the hallway, leaning against the wall. He had dropped his left hand from my face but kept his right around my shoulders. I was resting against his warm body with both my arms wrapped around him, trying to stay snuggled close.

"Jealous of pathetic Mr. Lovey-dovey… I don't think so." Paul replied with a smirk.

I gasped, pretending to be offended.

"Thanks a lot, I guess I'm just chopped liver." I said sarcastically. Paul laughed, he loved when I joined in on the boys' jokes

"No, no, Kimmy, kissing you would be great, but I wouldn't be all lovey in school, baby you wouldn't leave my bed." He replied. I gasped in surprise for real this time, I wasn't offended, just surprised that those words actually left his mouth, I swear the boy does not think! Jared on the other hand was annoyed. He glanced around quickly making sure there were no teachers in sight before giving his friend the finger. I slapped his hand down.

"Stop it! He's just being annoying." I assured him. Jared sighed, lowering his hand.

"I know," he whispered in my ear "Just wanted to see his reaction."

His reaction was laughter. After a moment both Jared and I joined in.

"Duty tonight?" Paul asked Jared smiling. Jared nodded in reply

"When we hear the signal." He said.

"See ya man!" Paul said, giving Jared a punch on the shoulder as he headed down the corridor to either go to his locker or leave via the back doors. I shook my head as he went out of sight.

"Well that was interesting." I said lightly as we resumed walking towards the main entrance.

"He's an ass." Jared said, kissing the top of my head.

"He is, but he's your best friend and I've been around him for almost 4 months, I'm fine." I assured him. We smiled at each other before heading out the doors. We walked around the buses and down the front lawn of the school towards the parking lot, which was filled with students trying to get into their cars and back home.

As we walked through the lot to Jared's car, I saw my two brothers at the car our parents gave the three of us to share. My younger brother, Carter, was resting against the back of the car. He was 15 and about an inch taller than me now. He has the same tan skin as we all did and his shaggy black hair went just under his ears. He was stick thin and still had more of a "boy" build to him, not to mention he had a round baby-face that made him look young, despite his increasing height.

Alex was standing by the driver's side door with his forearms resting on the roof of the old dark blue car. Alex is my twin brother, and though we're not identical, obviously, we still look an awful lot alike. He has the same oval face, tan skin and dark eyes as I do. But his black hair is cut very short, just slightly longer than a buzz cut and he is about 5 inches taller than me.

"Hey guys!" Carter greeted us as we walked past.

"Hi!" Jared and I replied at the same time

"What are you guys waiting for?" I asked

"Luke's coming over to play Call of Duty this afternoon." Alex told me

"Yeah, but he's taking his sweet ass time." Carter complained of Alex's friend. I sighed, I wasn't in the mood to listen to my brothers bickering, I was in the mood to be in Jared's arms.

"Have fun then." I said as I started to walk away

"Hey! Are you coming home tonight?" Carter asked.

"I come home every night!" I replied, turning back to face him "Not like the girls you drool after."

I heard Jared chuckle at my comment

"Mom wanted to know if you'll be home for dinner tonight, remember?" Alex added. I looked up at Jared, I knew his schedule was unpredictable, but he had to have had a better idea of it then I did. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there. See you later." I said

"Okay, Bye guys." Carter replied, only half paying attention to us as he watched some girls from his class walk past. Alex and I rolled our eyes.

"See you Kim." Alex said "Bye Jared!" he added with an annoyed tone.

"Uh, See you." Jared replied, sounding nervous. I looked up at him. He always seemed jumpy around my brothers especially Alex. I couldn't understand it, my brothers weren't violent people not to mention Jared could take both of them out in one punch.

"Why are you intimidated by Alex?" I asked him as we walked to the other end of the lot, his right arm was still slung over my shoulder.

"I'm not intimidated, I just want to make sure they know I'm safe." Jared replied. I raised an eyebrow at his response.

"You're safe?" I questioned.

"I don't know how to explain it, it's a brother thing, I treated all of Ellie's boyfriends like that, much worse actually." he told me. Ellie is Jared's older sister, she's a sophomore at Oregon State now, but even though Jared and I weren't together while she still went to school here, I remember always seeing how protective he was of her. And he was being honest, he always was pretty nasty towards her boyfriends.

"Oh." I said

"Does me not being friends with Alex and Carter really bother you?" He asked

"No. I guess it's kind of sweet, in a stupid, Alex sort of way." I explained rolling my eyes. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. As soon as his lips touched mine, my mood elevated. He pressed his lips softly on mine two more times before pulling back. We were in front of his car now, he let go of me to open my door. Just before I climbed into the front seat I stopped. Turning quickly I put my hand on his chest

"And please don't ever, ever become friends with Carter or Alex." I begged. He chuckled

"Deal!" He responded. I smiled at him and took my seat as he shut the door behind me before going around to the driver's side and getting in himself.

After fighting through the heavy traffic in the school lot, we finally pulled out on to the main and started heading towards the south end of town. Our drive was fairly quiet, but he did reach over and take my hand, lacing my fingers in his. I loved the heat of his palm on mine. I pulled our entwined hands up to my face, resting the back of his knuckles on my lips and chin, every now and then placing a kiss on the back of his hand.

While the ride was short I was really happy when he pulled into his driveway on the right side of his faded blue house. His car was the only one in the drive way. His parents owned the bakery in the center of town and while it was doing well, it still took up a lot of their time. And with Ellie off at school, Jared got the run of the house often. Lucky. We got out and I met him in front of his old silver Honda, he took my hand and led me to the front door and let us in.

The living room was the first room when you first walked in, I set my bag on the plush sofa that was resting by the bay window as Jared headed to the kitchen for a snack. I took my time as I walked to the kitchen. I leaned against the door frame as I watched him chug orange juice out of the carton in front of the open refrigerator door.

"Want something?" He offered as he closed up the juice and placed it back on the shelf

"No thanks." I replied, I was perfectly content to just watch him all day long. He popped a few grapes into his mouth before closing the door and walking over to me. I knew he wasn't even remotely full, but felt honored that he seemed to be choosing me over food! He stood less than a foot in front of me, he put his left hand on the door frame behind me, just slightly above my head, as he leaned forward.

"I love you Kim." He whispered as he brushed a few strands of hair that had escaped from my braid behind my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back, my breathing shaky in anticipation. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, his lips were on mine. They were soft and sweet. I kissed back, our lips moved together a few times as I immediately brought my arms up to wrap around the back of his neck, my left hand went into his hair.

His right arm snaked around my waist, holding me tighter. At that moment I felt his lips separate, mine followed suit. The feeling of his warm breath inside my mouth was the only invitation I needed. I slipped my tongue into his open mouth and pressed into him as hard as I could. He responded enthusiastically and deepened the kiss even more. Our tongues danced and intertwined as our mouths continued to collide. Both of my hands moved into his hair, massaging his scalp. We continued kissing like this in the kitchen door way for a few minutes until he pulled his lips away from mine and looked down at me with a smile.

I opened my eyes and though I was perfectly content I scrunched up my face to pout a bit to show my displeasure for him having stopped kissing me. He smiled even wider at my expression.

"You are too cute." He said, giving me a quick kiss on the tip of my nose. I smiled back at him

"So are you." I replied, slyly slipping out of his embrace and walking over to the refrigerator to help myself to a few of the grapes that I had seen him eat. He sighed loudly as he turned to watch me, our roles now reversed. After he had a chance to re-catch his breath he looked at me seriously

"Want to get some homework done now just in case I get called out to duty before dinner?" He asked.

"Not particularly." I replied, shaking my head as I closed the refrigerator.

"Not particularly." He said, mocking me with a smirk

"No Mr. Fischer, not particularly." I responded, reaching up to give him a light smack on his cheek as I walked back into the living room.

"Well what do you want to do?" He asked as he followed me into the living room. I pretended to think.

"I want to go see your room" I said, biting my bottom lip. Jared walked over to me and took both of my hands, rubbing the back of my palms with his thumbs. The heat felt really good.

"You've seen my room." He replied

"Yes, but it's been almost 4 days since I've been in there." I said with a fake whine

"Well that's a really long time, I think you need the grand tour." He said pepily, shaking my hands lightly, well lightly by his strength standards, as he moved our entwined hands, my whole body was shook. I looked like I was trying to dance in place awkwardly. He smiled as he began to walk backwards down the hallway pulling me along.

His bedroom was the 2nd door on the right at the end of the hallway. He dropped his right hand from my left and opened his door, gesturing me inside. I loved Jared's room. It was white and bright with big windows. His high double bed was against the far wall and had a large blue comforter on it. I loved Jared's bed. I had only gotten to be on it a few times, but every time I got to be in it, it was always so soft and warm.

Jared and I had not slept together yet, as a matter of fact I was still a virgin. I knew that Jared had lost his virginity last year to his old girlfriend Sally Myers. Sally and Jared used to be the power couple of our junior year, but they broke up at the end of the school year, only a few months before he phased for the first time, only six months before he imprinted on me. But his past with Sally didn't matter to me. I knew he loved me and only me now.

I headed to be the bed, now towing Jared behind me by the hand. I hopped up and took a seat as he took a seat on the bed next to me. I wasted no time in leaning up to kiss him. His warm lips met mine eagerly and he pushed his tongue in my mouth within seconds. I gasped with pleasure as I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him towards me.

He put his hands on my hips and pushed me pack on the bed until my head hit the pillow. Our mouths continued to move passionately together as my hands explored his hair and his tightened on my hips. His body was on top of mine and the heat from him and the heat from us was really starting to affect me. I had to pull my lips away from his for a few moments just to catch some air. Jared wasn't deterred, his mouth reattached itself to my neck and moved back and forth across my throat.

I flipped off my shoes and looped my legs around his, rubbing my sock covered feet on the back of his jeans – covered calves. I felt him slip off his sneakers and heard them thump on the ground. He maneuvered his way up from throat, onto my chin, and back to my lips. As his warm tongue slid across my bottom lip I moaned inwardly. I felt him smile on my lips, he loved the reactions he was creating. I tightened my grip on his hair to pull him closer as I deepened the kiss.

Our tongues rubbed and twirled inside our mouths. His right hand moved from my hip to the hem of my shirt. I felt him fumble with the fabric for a moment before his fingers wiggled their way under the shirt and onto my bare skin. His hand rubbed up and down my side a few times before I couldn't wait any longer. I brought my hands down from around his neck to the base of my shirt before pulling it up. When the fabric reached my neck I had to pull my mouth away from his so I could remove the shirt over my head before tossing it on his floor.

"There we go." He said with a smile, before reattaching his lips to mine. I kissed him a few times before pulling back once more.

"Wait a minute." I said slyly as I reached down and tugged at bottom of his shirt. He smiled at me

"Ohhh do you want my shirt off?" He asked teasingly.

I nodded and continued tugging at his shirt. He chuckled as he propped himself up and pulled off his grey T-shirt. I smiled at the sight of his perfect chest and grabbed his arms, bringing him back on top of me. Our kissing resumed where we had let off, but now I got the wonderful feeling of his bare skin on mine. I loved when our naked stomachs touched, it was one of my favorite sensations.

My hands explored his chest as his rubbed up and down my sides. Even though we had removed some clothes, his body heat was incredible, not to mention the heat that was coursing through my veins due to our current activities, and I had to get out from under him. I brought my hand up to his hair and tightened my grip as I began to roll. Jared took the hint and rolled, flipping us over, pulling me on top of him. Now that I was cooler I pushed my lips back on his and he welcomed my mouth.

Our kiss deepened on impact and my hands continued their exploration of his arms and chest. I felt his hands rub on my back and sides, the feeling was wonderful. We had been in this position for a few minutes when I felt his hands trickle their way down the length of my back, past the waistline of my jeans and came to rest on my backside. I gasped into his mouth, I loved when he did this, it always sent a tingling feeling directly up my spine. I nipped at his bottom lip with my teeth a few times before kissing him again. His hands remained on my bottom alternating tracing light designs with his finger tips and giving me light squeezes.

I brought my left hand from his arm over to his chest, bringing both of my hands down his strong stomach to his waistline to fight with the top button on his jeans. He brought his hands back around to the front of my waist to work on my jeans button. We quickly got each other's buttons and zippers undone before removing out jeans and tossing them to the growing pile on the floor. It was at this moment I was very thankful my underwear and bra were at least mildly matching this afternoon (usually I wasn't this lucky, much to Jared's amusement) I was wearing my favorite dark blue bra and my panties were white with dark blue polka dots.

I looked down at Jared's lap, he was wearing white boxers. They looked great in contrast to his russet skin, I felt I needed to look away before my hormones took over and I reached out to grab him. The farthest we had ever gone was kissing in underwear. It wasn't that I was overly nervous to go further, I just wanted it to be a more magical moment then a random grabbing from me. Since we were momentarily out of each other's arms I took advantage of the moment to move to the head of the bed and crawl underneath the big blue comforter.

While Jared was very warm I still felt more comfortable to be under some covers now that we were down to only underwear. Once I was under, I held the comforter open, he smiled and crawled under to join me. Immediately we were wrapped in each other's arms and our mouths collided once again.

I pulled him on top of me as he slipped his tongue back into my mouth. Our lips moved together as our arms roamed over one another and our legs entwined. We continued this pattern for a little while with little variation until noticed his right hand was starting to tug on the back of my bra. I arched my back, letting him know this was okay as my heart raced in anticipation.

He fumbled with the clasp for a few seconds until I felt a pop. My bra was unhooked. His mouth moved away from mine as his hands moved to my shoulders to slide my bra straps down. I helped him by pulling my arms out. He stopped as the bra simply rested on my chest, the only thing left for him to do was pull the fabric away and I'd be exposed. Exposed for the first time in front of a boy. My breath picked up and I bit my lip. Our eyes locked as I felt him pull my bra off my chest and toss it aside. He glanced down at my chest for a few seconds before looking back into my eyes, smiling.

"You're beautiful. I love you." He said. My heart fluttered.

"I love you." I replied as our lips reconnected. As our mouths moved together I relished in the feeling of my bare breasts pressing against his chest. Every now and then he would bring up a hand to roam over my uncovered chest, the feeling was exhilarating. We had only been kissing for about 3 minutes when we heard it. The signal. Sam's howl.

"Fuck!" Jared complained, pressing his face into the pillow next to me head. I sighed in annoyance, knowing he couldn't play hooky from his wolfly duties even if he wanted to.

"I'm so sorry Kim." He said sounding remorse.

"It's okay, I know you'll make it up to me." I said with a smirk. He chuckled

"You know I will." He replied, kissing me on the check as he climbed out of bed to put on his jeans. I sat up, holding the comforter over my chest as I watched him. He was so beautiful.

"Will you be back soon?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Kimmy, I have a feeling I'm going to be out late. But I'll see you tomorrow before school?" He asked. I nodded.

"Definitely, now go be the res hero!" I told him with a big smile.

"Will do." he said as he leaned over to give me a goodbye kiss. It was a quick, soft, simple kiss but it felt great. He pulled back and looked at me for a moment, he looked like he was thinking hard.

"What?" I asked, giggling. He reached over with his right hand and tapped the bottom of my chin lightly with his fingers before lightly tracing down my throat, the top of my chest until he reached the top of the comforter. He gave it a few light tugs and pulled it down, exposing my chest to him once again.

"Much better." He said. I reached up and smacked his bare chest with my palm, as hard as I could.

"Ass!" I said. He chuckled as he walked backwards towards the door.

"Stay just like that." He instructed jokingly. I flipped him off.

"I love you." He said laughing as he darted out the door.

"I love you too" I called back as I heard him run down the hall and out the front door. I sighed to myself, perfectly content. I got up and redressed and made his bed before I headed out of his room.

I made a quick detour to the kitchen to pop a few more grapes in my mouth, I had worked up an appetite. After a few bites, I left the kitchen, grabbed my bag, left the house and walked home. My house was only a 5 minute walk from his and I spent the entire journey thinking about this afternoon's activities.

I arrived at my house and entered through the kitchen door. I quickly said hi to my Mom and headed to my room. I could hear my brothers and their friend playing their video game in the room across the hall so I shut my door and flopped on my bed. I couldn't wait to see the love of my life again tomorrow!

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for tuning in!**

**There's more in store, fingers crossed I can update within the next few weeks! I really hope you all liked it!**

**Please read & review!**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it meant a lot!

A/N2: This chapter is shorter (sorry about that) but I wanted to get it up quickly for everyone so I could have the weekend to get started on Ch. 3!

**Ch. 2**

…

The next morning I was in the kitchen pushing my brothers out of the way to get my pop-tart in the toaster first. Jared was picking me up in 5 minutes and I didn't want to make him wait for me. I succeeded in getting to the toaster first and headed to the fridge to grab a bottle of SunnyD. Before I could unscrew the cap to take a sip I had to jump out of the way as my brothers pushed past me in the middle of another one of their pointless scuffles. I watched as Alex slammed Carter into one of the kitchen chairs, loudly knocking it over.

The crash ricocheted through the house, alerting our mother who started yelling as she came down the hall to scold my brothers. This was my cue to leave. I grabbed a paper towel, forced my pop-tart out of the toaster and into the paper towel as I rushed out of the kitchen, nearly missing my mother who clearly was not in the mood to deal with anything more difficult than coffee this morning.

"Bye Mom." I said quiet enough for her know I was leaving but not to be distracted from going after Alex and Carter. I grabbed my bag which was seated by the front door and headed outside to wait for Jared on the porch. I only had to wait a few minutes before I saw his car pull up, but I had finished my breakfast already. I shoved the paper towel and empty SunnyD bottle into my shoulder bag as I got up and headed towards his car and got inside before he had a chance to get out and greet me.

"Morning!" I greeted cheerily, shutting the door behind me as I leaned over for a kiss. His lips met mine for a quick kiss.

"Morning babe. Was I late this morning?" He asked.

"No, my kitchen was just a little too hectic for my liking." I replied.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned, putting the car into gear and pulling onto my street, he knew how strict my Mom was. Since my father became involved with doctors without borders about 8 years ago, he is out of the country for about 6 months of the year. My mom left her position as the secretary at the elementary school to stay home with my brothers and I. While we know that she does love us, we also know that she really misses working full-time and is looking forward to next fall when Alex and I move out and Carter is old enough to drive so she can return to the working world. With that deadline getting closer and closer, she has gotten more and more frustrated with being home while our father was finishing up his job in Brazil.

"Yeah, just the normal stress." I sighed. He reached over and brushed his fingers against my cheek lovingly. I smiled at his warm touch.

"So how was patrol yesterday? Did Sam have you out really late?" I asked him.

"Ehhh, it wasn't too bad. I got home around 1AM, but lots of running!" He replied, resting his head back on the headrest as he turned onto the main street.

"Do you have duty again tonight?" I asked.

"Not sure yet, Sam said he thinks I'll be off tonight, but to stay on alert." He told me. I nodded. The rest of our drive was quiet. We pulled into the school lot and walked hand in hand into the building. Jared walked me to my locker, gave me a quick kiss goodbye before heading off to his first period class. My first class went by completely uneventful and 2nd period meant I got to sit next to Jared! Even though the class was boring it went by too quickly for my liking. Before I knew it the bell rang and I had to leave Jared.

His next class was on the other end of the school so he gave me a very quick kiss before dashing down the hall. My 3rd period class was only two doors down, so I was able to take my time. I passed Colin and Brady before I headed into the room to take a seat. Both boys stared at me as I walked by.

"Umm Hi." I said, giving them a polite wave.

Neither boy said anything as I walked into the room. I shook my head in confusion as I took my seat. I felt awkward as I sat down waiting for class to begin. I wasn't good friends with Colin or Brady, but they were in Jared's pack and had always been friendly to me since I was Jared's imprint. I looked out the door nervously, wondering if they were still looking at me, but was happy to see they were talking to three of the other boys that were in our 3rd period Spanish class, Mark Bech, James Fulher, and Ricky Smith.

I shook my head, trying to ignore my paranoia and took out my notebook and started to doodle. I heard the warning bell ring and my classmates began to surround me. Our teacher started the class with some independent reading in our textbook for 10 minutes and we all dutifully pulled out our books, enjoying the knowledge that we really just had to sit there quietly while the teacher checked her e-mail.

I perused the first page of the chapter, only really absorbing ever 5th word when I felt a paper ball hit my left arm. I glanced up to see Mark Bech looking at me as he wadded up a 2nd paper ball, in case the first one hadn't gotten my attention.  
"What?" I asked in an annoyed whisper. Mark had never been nice to me, he was downright mean before I started dating Jared.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked in a whisper. I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"Tell you what?" I whispered.

"You know." He said.

"Yeah, you know." Brady, who sat in front of Mark, added in whisper. I sighed in annoyance. I didn't know what game they were playing, but I was tired of it already.

"Just knock it off guys." I said looking back down at my book. They tried to get my attention a few more times before the teacher told them to be quiet as she came to the front of the room to begin teaching. Much to my disdain, she announced that we would be breaking off into groups to complete the study questions at the back of the chapter. I hated working in groups. She walked through the aisles as she assigned us groups. Fate seemed to be against me as my work group ended up being consisted of Brady, Colin, Mark and myself. We turned our desks around to face another.

"Okay, should we split up the questions or go through them together?" I asked, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"I heard you like to work together." Mark leered as he reached over to squeeze my hand. I yanked it out of his grasp. The other boys laughed. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore them.

"Don't be ashamed Kim, own it." Colin said with a smirk.

"Alright, what are you guys talking about?" I asked, exasperated.

Brady and Colin started laughing.

"I'm talking about your…exposure." Brady said through his laughter. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Come on, don't play dumb, it's getting out and will be all over the school soon." Colin said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"Brady and Colin told me, James, and Ricky that you threw a little strip-show in the woods last night for them and like 8 guys on the res. You know next time you're going to show your boobs, please, please invite me!" Mark said. I gasped, looking horrified.

"I would never!" I whispered through my teeth.

The boys laughed again. I was too annoyed to listen to their incessant pleas for me to 'just admit it' which continued for about 5 minutes. I was still looking down at my book when I felt Brady lean into me.

"All joking aside, I really like your freckle. It's cute." He whispered in my ear, so only I could hear him.

"What freckle?" I asked snarkily

"You know." he said, looking down at my chest. "Left tit, towards the center." he added with a smirk. I stopped. I did have a freckle on my left breast. I hated it actually, but it was there. How could he have known that? Hardly anyone knew that. Then it hit me… Jared must have seen it. He must have thought about it during his patrol run last night. My heart fell, they had all seen me. Topless and exposed. Vulnerable and bare.

"I have to go." I mumbled, standing up and shoving my book back into my bag as I headed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Moersta?" my Spanish teacher asked.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I whispered, trying my hardest to hold back the tears. She looked sorry for me.

"You may go to the guidance office." She told me. I nodded a thank you as I headed out the door knowing darn well I wasn't stopping at the guidance office. I walked through the empty halls quicker and quicker as I made my way to the side doors hoping not to be caught. I quietly snuck out the door and shut it silently behind me before I took off in a run. I slipped my shoulder bag over my head so the strap went across my chest making it easier to stay on me as I ran.

I made my way off campus and turned north on to the road that ran adjacent to the soccer fields. I didn't stop until I had gone almost a mile and my destination was in sight, Sam and Emily's house. I slowed into a walk and tried to catch my breath. I had been crying as I was running and I could feel my skin was flushed. I didn't want to look as completely pathetic as I felt. I got to the door and took a deep breath before knocking. Emily opened the door and looked utterly shocked to see me.

"Kim! What are you doing here? What's wrong? What happened?" She asked when she saw my tear stained face and ushered me in the house.

"I need to talk." I choked out pitifully.

"Come in, sit down sweetie." She instructed as she lead me to the kitchen. I plopped down on one of the wooden chairs and ungracefully slipped my bag over my head and thumped it onto the floor. Just then Sam walked into the kitchen to see who had come to the door.

"Kim?" He asked, surprised to see me. I merely grunted.

"What happened?" He asked Emily.

"I don't know, let me talk to her alone for a little bit." Emily said to him in a whisper.

"Okay, I'll be in our room. Let me know if she's okay." Sam whispered back as he headed out of the room. Emily went to the stove and picked up the kettle of warm water and brought it over to the table with two mugs before taking the seat next to me and scooting around so her chair was facing me.

"Alright, what happened?" She asked soothingly as she poured tea and offered me a mug.

"My life is over." I choked out as I took the mug she offered and held it with both of my hands, enjoying the warmth.

"Over? Why?" Emily questioned, reaching out and giving my knee a comforting squeeze.

"They saw me naked, all of them, and then they told the school and now everyone thinks I'm a stripper and they keep bugging me. They'll all know soon. I can't go back to school and my brothers probably know and so I can't go home and I can't be with Jared, I have no life." I sputtered out, letting the tears fall. My breathing was so shaky I was wondering how many of my blubbering words Emily could understand. She looked more worried now though.

"Saw you naked? Who saw?" she asked.

"The pack." I responded with a sniffle

"When did the pack see you naked?" Emily wondered aloud.

"Well, I was over at Jared's the other day we were… Fooling around… and he saw me without a bra yesterday for the first time and it was right before patrol. I'm guessing he thought about me and they all saw" I mumbled, still sniffling. Emily sighed in a concerned way.

"Sweetie, I know it's overwhelming to think that they all see your boyfriend's thoughts, but Sam keeps them busy on patrol, they're thinking about their jobs." Emily assured.

"No they saw me, Brady and Colin told me they saw." I explained.

"What?" She asked exasperated.

"In Spanish today, they told me they saw me." I said before taking a small sip of the warm tea, it felt good on my throat which was getting rough from my crying.

"Kim, I'm sure they're just being jerks to get a reaction. And I'll make sure Sam gives them double duty for it too." She told me, smirking at the end.

"Emily, I'm not joking. Brady knew about a freckle that I have on my chest, on my boob. Barely anyone knows about that! But he did, he told me exactly where it was. And they told Mark and Ricky and James and they know and are telling everyone. Well, they're telling everyone that I did a strip show in the woods. I don't know what's worse!" I whined, starting to tear up again. I knew I must of sounded like a child as I was talking, but I was so upset I couldn't control it. Emily looked horrified.

"Brady did this?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well he and Colin seem to be leading it, but I haven't seen any of the other pack boys to know if they're involved or not….Oh God I hope not!" I explained, thinking about the potential horrors of this situation getting worse. Emily looked shocked. She opened her mouth a few times like she wanted to say something to me before leaning forward and embracing me in a hug. I collapsed in her arms. I desperately needed that support, emotionally and physically. We remained embraced for a while, she rubbed my back, whispering 'it'll get better' as she comforted me. After a moment she pulled back and gave me a weak smile.

"Em, what do I do now? I don't see any options." I asked.

"We're going to figure it out. I swear it'll all be okay, but first, we have to get those boys knocked down a few pegs!" she replied strongly. I sighed, not knowing how to react, I was still shaken up.

"Just stay here and finish your tea, I'll make sure that no one else finds out about this." she said as she got up. I gave a small smile and began drinking my tea, it really was comforting. Emily squeezed my shoulder before she left the small kitchen and went to the bedroom to tell Sam. I tried my hardest not to listen to their conversation, living through it was stressful enough, I didn't want to have to hear it more times than necessary. Unfortunately I didn't have much else to think about to distract me so I turned my attention to my tea. After a few moments I heard Sam shout

"They did what?" he roared. His powerful voice sent a shiver down my spine. After a few more minutes of them talking I watched Sam rush past me in his journey out the front door. As he ran pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the porch. He was going to phase. I looked towards the hall and saw Emily walking back to me.

"What's happening?" I asked meekly.

"Sam's calling the pack. He said this can't be tolerated. He's furious." She explained. I didn't have anything to say and we were both quiet for a moment.

"Do you want to talk some more?" Emily asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know what I want anymore." I told her truthfully.

"Do you want me to drive you home? Of course you're more than welcome to stay here." She said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I kind of want to go home and curl up in my bed, but my Mom will kill me if she sees me now." I explained.

"Come on, I'll drive you home, and don't worry I'll take care of your Mom, you won't be in trouble today." she told me. I smiled and got up, grabbing my bag as I followed her out the door and into her car.

"Thanks for all this" I told Emily as we sat in her car and she pulled out of the driveway.

"Don't worry about it, you can ALWAYS come to me, with anything, big or small. Us wolf-girls have to stay together!" She told me smiling. I smiled back. The ride was quiet, but fairly short. When we got to my house, as promised, Emily was on Mom-duty. She somehow got my mother to accept that I was home; I wasn't sure how it all happened. Emily was a fast-talker and if you tuned out for more than a second, you missed a lot. She walked me to my room and assured me that it would all work out. I gave her a big hug before she left then crawled into my soft, warm, comforting bed, shutting my eyes hoping the next time I opened them, this morning would've all been nothing more than a bad dream.

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for tuning in! I hope you liked it. Sorry it wasn't as long, but I promise the next chapters will be longer... and better lol**

**Please Read & Review! All feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I lied... this chapter isn't longer (sorry about that) but I wanted to get it up quickly for you! This chapter's a little different, but I hope you like it!

A/N2: Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! It means a lot!

**.**

**Ch. 3**

**POV CHANGE : SAM'S.**

**.**

I had barely made it to the security of the trees before I slipped out of my shorts and phased. My paws thudded on the hard dirt and I broke into a sprint. It took me less than a minute to reach the edge of the woods by the high school before I emitted a loud howl. I waited a few long seconds before howling again, making sure there was no way any of them could miss the signal. I turned and headed for a clearing in the woods, about 5 miles north, I had to make sure we'd be uninterrupted. As I was nearing my desired spot I began to hear them phase. Paul was first.

"What's going on?" He asked, sounding excited.

"Just run here now!" I instructed, unable to keep the anger out of my voice. One by one I heard the rest phase. All asking what was going on as they focused on running to the clearing. A few other thoughts crept in, Seth and Embry were enjoying getting to ditch class, Paul was thinking about the black corvette he saw as he crossed the road, he really wanted it. I ignored most of them, but one stuck out, Jared, he was upset, he wasn't able to find Kim after her Spanish class and he had been on his way to lunch when I summoned them.

Thoughts of her odd disappearance consumed him. I cringed, he might take this worse than I would've expected. Within a few minutes they all made it to the clearing and gathered around me. I paced in a small circle before speaking.

"We have a problem!" I told them in a strong voice, making sure they knew I was upset. Everyone tensed, wondering if more vampires could be here.

"We are a pack! A family! What happens when we are in wolf form STAYS within the pack. No exceptions!" I roared, using the full force of my Alpha voice. They all tensed, realizing how serious I was.

"We all know that." Jake said

"That's what I thought, until today, when I learned intimate details of our pack are being turned into high school gossip used to slander reputations." I told them

"What?" Quil asked, with a horrified tone in his voice

"Who would do that?" Seth wondered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brady start to inch backwards, one small step at a time. I turned and glared at him.

"Fuck!" he yelped as he lunged, clearly ready to run away, but I was faster. I grabbed the hackles on the back of his neck with my teeth and dragged him to the top of the semi circle next to where I was standing. Brady stood there shakily, looking down at his paws. Colin's breathing started to pick up, I glared at him.

"Don't think I won't drag you over here." I growled. With nervous steps, Colin walked forward to join me and Brady in front of the pack. Everyone looked confused as they watched their brothers quiver in fear.

"Was anyone else involved?" I asked Brady & Colin, wanting to make sure I had all the guilty party here before I fully reacted.

"No." Colin choked out, sitting back on his haunches as he looked down lightly kicking a pinecone with his left paw. Brady refused to look up either, he sat down with his belly on the dirt and rested his head on the ground, looking submissive.

"Good." I said, mildly happy to learn my entire pack wasn't disobedient.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"Our two _brothers_ decided it might be funny to share some private thoughts as a joke, and in so doing may have destroyed an innocent girl's reputation." I began. The pack glanced at Leah.

"They didn't share any of Leah's thoughts, not that any of you can! They went after Kim." I said.

"WHAT?" Jared roared as the rest of them gasped. I heard Brady wince, covering his muzzle with his paws. He was ashamed. Good.

"They told a bunch of…. Well actually, why don't you guys tell Jared and the rest of the pack" I said to Brady and Colin. I was feeling very vindictive at the moment. I could usually keep my anger in check, but I felt for Jared. If anyone did something this mean to Emily, something to embarrass her so much, they wouldn't have a paw to stand on.

"Um, okay." Colin began, before turning and giving Brady a kick "Stand up dude." he said.

"Talk!" Jared insisted sternly as Brady stood up.

"Well yesterday when you first phased I saw what you and Kim had done right before." Colin said. Jared growled ferociously.

"It just took us by surprise, since she's always been such a conservative girl and I know we changed all thoughts to our duty, but then we saw her in school this morning…" Brady said, trailing off.

"We saw her walk by and we made a few comments, all in a whisper, but then Mark Bech and his buddies walked over and heard us, and we couldn't tell them we saw her boobs through wolf-telepathy so we just said that, um, she showed us." Colin said, finishing in a whisper.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Embry asked while Jared growled a stream of obscenities as Paul held him back with all of his strength. I was planning on telling Paul to let him go after them, but not yet.

"And…" I said. I knew I was being mean, but wasn't only fair for Jared to know the whole story? Kim is his imprint after all.

"And the situation just escalated from there. I mean Mark thought we were serious and started bugging Kim that he should be invited the next time she decides to … show herself off…." Colin explained never once looking up from the dirt.

"You ass-holes just let this happen?" Paul asked, still holding back Jared, but now he was being helped by Seth.

"We may have agreed with him…" Brady said. I glared at him, he knew what I was going to make him say next. He sighed in defeat.

"And I may have commented on that, um, freckle she has on her chest." Brady admitted.

"As soon as he said something, she took off." Colin added. "Once she was gone, a few more jokes were made and that was it." he finished.

"Seth, Paul, let Jared go." I instructed. They both stepped away and Jared lunged forward, his teeth clamping onto Brady's shoulder.

"You complete ass! I'll kill you!" Jared shouted as he increased his bite.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry man, I'm sorry, I didn't think." Brady cried out as Jared changed his bite to the back of his neck, dragging him over to a tree. Jared continued yelling at him as he fought with all his might. His words filled with anger and hate. Colin got up and nervously walked over to the scuffle.

"Jared man, I, I know we screwed up, but I think you might really hurt him." Colin said. Jared stepped off Brady and turned to him and growled.

"Hurt him? What about Kim? She didn't do anything wrong and you two idiots hurt her! You deserve to be maimed at the least." Jared roared.

"Dude, we screwed up, we're sorry!" Colin pleaded.

"I'll give you sorry." Jared hissed before pouncing on Colin and knocking him down. I watched as Jared and Colin brawled and Paul went over to Brady, who was slowly bringing himself to his feet. Paul stood over him, a small growl emitted from his lips, letting him know that just because Jared was otherwise occupied he wasn't off the hook. The rest of the pack looked on in shock. They all felt like a sacred covenant had been broken. Leah was nervous, we had all seen her when she first started phasing, and she put her foot down on the boys fantasizing about her, but she was worried about what might have been said about her outside of pack life.

After watching for a few minutes, letting Jared take out his frustration on the guilty parties, I broke them up, pulling Brady and Colin back with my teeth while Jake and Paul helped pull Jared back. He took a seat on his haunches and tried to get his breathing back to normal. While he was still very upset, he wasn't about to suddenly attack anymore, unless of course I gave him permission, then he'd take advantage of the situation.

"Alright, so here's what's going to happen!" I started sternly, reclaiming control of the situation. "Brady, Colin, you two will be running extra shifts for the next week, while picking up the slack for Jared because he's off." I told them. Neither Brady or Colin said anything. I knew they probably weren't thrilled, but I could tell they felt bad and were desperate to regain the trust of the rest of the pack.

"I'm off?" Jared asked.

"Yes, Kim's your imprint, you need to regain her trust and it's going to take time. Take the week and stay with her. Don't worry about us, whenever we need an extra person Brady and Colin will be helping out." I told him, glaring at the guilty two who were starting to give off some "Oh shit!"s, knowing they were about to be run ragged. Jared nodded.

"Thanks Sam." Jared said.

"Any questions?" I asked, looking around at everyone. A chorus of no's came in response.

"Alright, I'll see everyone except Jared tonight when I give the signal. Brady and Colin, you two can start running now, just so we can have patrol for the afternoon, the rest of you can all head back to what you were doing." I ordered. They all gave Brady and Colin a smirk as they turned to start running to the edge of the woods before phasing back. As Jared walked past Brady, he smacked his shoulder into his, pushing him back a few feet before breaking off into a run.

"Go!" I said to Brady and Colin. They didn't even look at me as they both took off in the opposite direction of their brothers and sister for the start of their patrol. I stood in place, listening to the thoughts. Brady and Colin ran in silence while the rest of them were split down the middle between giving their condolences to Jared, assuring him the guilty two were jackasses, who they would help torture this week and complaining that he should've done some serious damage to them and not have let them off so easily.

One by one I heard them phase to go back to their civilian lives. I waited a few minutes to calm myself before I ran back to my house. I quickly phased and pulled on my shorts as I walked to the porch. Hoping that our pack could overcome this, and Kim would forgive Jared. I wasn't sure what would ever happen if an imprint hated her wolf, but I doubt it ended well for the wolf. I sighed, pushing the thoughts out of my mind and walked into my house. Emily ran to greet me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What happened? Jared came asking for Kim and I told him she wanted to go home, is everything okay?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"We'll see." I told her honestly. She hugged herself to me and I pulled her closer.

"We'll see." She repeated quietly, before leaning up to kiss my chin. I smiled, knowing how lucky I was. I was thankful for her every day.

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for tuning in again! Don't worry, the next chapter and rest of the story will be back to Kim's POV!**

**Please Read & Review! Feedback is not only appreciated, but loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! : )

A/N: OKay, I've got good news & bad news... Good News: I got a job I applied for that I really wanted! Yayyyy! Bad News: Its A LOT more hours so my ability to update as quickly as I've been won't be as good, so sorry in advance, but don't give up on me!

Kim's POV

.

Ch. 4

I was curled up under my covers in my warm bed, clutching my pillow to my chest as I tried figure out how on Earth I was going to face going to school ever again. I had no idea how long I had been lying here, the only thing I seemed to be able to focus on was the crushing feeling that was hurting my chest. I felt as if it was going to collapse any minute. Time seemed non-existent. I could've been lying here for only 5 minutes or possibly 5 hours, hell it could've been 5 days, but at my current emotional state, I didn't care.

When out of my embarrassment haze I heard voices talking down the hall and they seemed to be saying my name a lot. Figuring it was my family just talking my horrible day and my strange early arrival back at the house I had planned to tune them out until I recognized that one of the voices didn't belong to any of the members of my family, but the boy I loved. A strange feeling crept over me. My normal instinct of wanting to run into his warm arms and be cradled to his chest was there, but now it was accompanied by the urge to dive under my bed and never look into his big beautiful eyes again.

The voices got closer and closer and were now right outside my bedroom door. I closed my eyes as tight as I could while I listened.

"Jared, do you think she'll be okay? She hasn't moved for hours, she wouldn't even eat any lunch." My mom said.

"I think it might take some time Mrs. Moersta, but let me talk to her." Jared told her. Even though they were on the other side of the door and my eyes were closed, I could see my mother smiling, she loved Jared. She was always so impressed with how affectionate and protective he was of me. I think she missed my father. I heard the door open slowly and someone come in. They shut the door behind them and walked to my bed, which was jutted out into the center of the room. The footsteps were so quiet, it had to be Jared.

"Kim?" He asked softly as he walked around to the far side of the bed and knelt down to my eye level. I slowly opened my eyes and there he was, my love, my soul mate, with his beautiful eyes that were now full of concern. It was at that moment, my embarrassment hit me like a truck and something resembling fear forced me to turn my face away because I felt there was no way I could explain these feelings to him. My cheeks burned red as I turned my face down towards my pillow.

"Hey, please talk to me. I'm so sorry about all of this, so sorry." He pleaded as he reached out his right hand and gently placed it on my left cheek, which was still exposed. His thumb tenderly rubbed back and forth on my skin, the heat felt very soothing.

"Jared, I'm so embarrassed." I admitted quietly into the pillow. He stood up and sat himself on my bed by my knees, moved his right hand to my back and leaned over me.

"Please don't be embarrassed. You have _nothing _to be embarrassed by." He whispered into my ear. I sighed.

"I know you think I'm being a silly, pathetic little girl, but this is terrible for me." I explained.

"You are never pathetic! I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again." he told me.

"What about silly?" I asked. Normally this question would've come out sarcastically, but I couldn't bring myself to be joking at the moment. Jared scooped me up off the bed and into his lap. He wrapped one arm around my back and onto my hip and the other hand came up to cradle my face against his shoulder.

"Yes, you can be silly sometimes, but now is not one of them." He said, giving me a light kiss on the cheek. I smiled unconsciously. No matter how upset I was, getting to be this close to him always made me happier. We were quiet for a few moments.

"Jared, I still don't know how I'm going to face everyone." I whispered into his neck.

"Don't worry about that. It's all taken care of." He assured me.

"How can you say that?" I asked, feeling doubtful. Jared chuckled. Not really the reaction I was looking for. He kissed my temple.

"Brady and Colin have been put on double duty all week, you won't have to see them for awhile and by the time you do, they're going to know damn well to never pull a stunt like that again." Jared explained. I knew it was mean, but I couldn't help but smile at their fate.

"And I'm off all week, so I'm all yours, 24/7. Anything you want to do, I'll make happen. I want to make this up to you." Jared continued explaining. I pressed my lips underneath his chin. I wasn't mad at him, and I was thrilled that I got to be with him uninterrupted for an entire week.

"But what are we going to do about everyone at school? They all think I'm a stripper." I worried aloud.

"Kimmy, its high-school, these kids have short attention spans, your day of embarrassment was today. Not to mention, I'm sure Paul is making up a new scandal right now to divert them. You'll be okay" he assured me. I thought about this for a moment.

"You'll be okay." He whispered in my ear. "I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you like this ever again." He kissed my ear. I smiled big now.

"I love that you protect me." I told him, looking up into his eyes.

"I love you." He replied. We gazed into one another's eyes for almost a minute before he began to slowly lean in. His lips brushed mine gently before he placed a light kiss on my lips. I brought my arms up around his neck to pull me closer and pressed my lips to his. He increased the pressure and I could feel him lightly smile against my lips. I kissed him again before sliding my tongue across his bottom lip. His lips parted slightly and he nipped at my upper lip.

I gasped and he immediately took advantage of my open mouth. He pushed his tongue into my mouth as he lips increased the pressure on my lips. My mouth greeted him warmly and my arms tightened around his neck, crushing my body to him. As our mouths moved together and our tongues intertwined he began to push me back onto the bed. My head hit the pillow as the lay me on my back. He was lying on his right side and leaning over me and my legs were still resting on top of his from being on his lap.

His left hand ran up and down my side a few times while our mouths remained conjoined. After a few minutes he pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"You make everything better." I assured him. He kissed my cheek. We rested on my bed quietly for a few minutes, simply enjoying being in one another's arms.

"I, I know it's all over, but I'm still a little upset…" I stuttered as I trailed off.

"About what?" he asked. I fidgeted nervously before speaking.

"That everyone saw my freckle." I said quietly, burying my face in his chest. He kissed my cheek before moving his lips to my ear.

"Your freckle is beautiful." He assured me.

"But it's not something about me that I like and the whole pack saw it." I mumbled into his chest while horrible childhood memories of being mocked for it at the beach when I was younger if I didn't wear a swimsuit that covered my stupid freckle up, floated into my head. Always buying my swimsuit tops at least one size bigger so it'd be covered.

I hated this thing. But I couldn't lie, when Jared first saw it and didn't comment, it was a huge relief and definitely increased my trust in him. I knew he was trying to calm me down right now, but the fact that he said it was beautiful warmed my heart.

"Don't worry about them and trust me after this little episode with Colin and Brady, your freckle is out of their minds for good." He assured me. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm serious!" He insisted. "And I'm the one that loves it, so you should only worry about me." He finished with a smirk as his left hand left my side and trailed up my stomach, over my chest and up to the collar of my T-Shirt and began tugging the fabric down gently.

"Yes, I should only worry about what you think," I started as I reached up and smacked his left hand, "and no, you're not seeing my freckle right now!" I told him sternly. He stopped tugging, but kept his hand on my chest, over my heart and pouted out his bottom lip.

"No?" He asked. I sighed, trying to keep a straight face, it was tough, he was being really cute.

"No, you can't right now." I told him again, a small smile escaping my lips. He sighed loudly and rolled over onto his back, moving both his arms off of me so he wasn't touching me. I knew he was playing around but I felt cold without him touching me and I wasn't liking that. I rolled to my side and sat myself up onto my knees so I was looking over him. He was still pretending to pout.

"Grumpy boy, what's the matter?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Jared doesn't get any love." He said in his playful voice.

"Oh really?" I asked. He nodded, looking deep into my eyes.

"Well whatever will we do to fix that?" I asked, lifting my right leg over him so I was straddling his flat, firm stomach. My weight was on my knees.

"A freckle might help." He suggested, raising an eyebrow. I smacked his chest as hard as I could with my right hand.

"You are impossible!" I said, trying to look mad but I started laughing. He was laughing too, clearly proud of himself. He reached up and put his hands on my hips, holding on tightly, pulling me on top of him. I brought my hands to his shoulders to catch myself as our lips connected.

We picked up right where we had left off the last time. His lips felt so soft on mine and my entire body warmed up as his tongue slipped into my mouth to explore. We had only been kissing for less than a minute when my bedroom door opened. I jumped slightly and pulled my lips off of his at the sudden noise.

"Kim?" Alex called as he walked in. "Oh!" He said, horrified at catching us in our current position. I rolled off of Jared and sat on my knees, facing my twin. I felt Jared sit himself up as well.

"Alex! Don't you knock?" I asked loudly and annoyed.

"You took off from school today, I wanted to see what was up." He replied defensively. I sighed, I guess that was sweet of him.

"Well thanks. I just had a really bad morning, I needed to come home and get away from everyone for a bit." I explained.

"Ugh! And you came with her?" Alex asked Jared, looking grossed out, clearly thinking we snuck home together to have sex.

"I just got here a little while ago to check on her." Jared assured Alex quietly. Alex still glared at him.

"What do you want Alex?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay and what he," Alex nodded in Jared's direction, "had done to you." He explained.

"Jared hasn't done anything to me!" I responded, exasperated. "Why would you even ask that?" I asked.

"Dude! I would never hurt your sister, you should know that." Jared told my brother. I looked over at him, I know he meant well, but this was pretty much the worst moment to open a sentence with "Dude".

"You haven't, yet." Alex said to Jared before turning to me. "This morning there was word going around that you were a stripper in the woods and…" He started.

"It was a rumor!" Jared and I said together, cutting him off. Alex stood there quietly for a few seconds, I could tell he wanted to find something else to blame Jared for.

"Look, I was just upset this morning, my emotions overwhelmed me and I took off." I explained. Alex nodded and started to turn back to the door.

"Hey Alex!" I called, he turned back to face me. "Are people still saying I'm a stripper?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Naw, I mean you were the talk of the school until lunch when Corey Talley slipped on spilled soup in the cafeteria, slid the cash register, and clunked his head on Lunch Lady Ruth's ass after he knocked her down, now everyone is calling him Ass-head, you're in the clear now." Alex explained. I heard Jared chuckle. I shook my head, officially thankful for the short-attention span of high-schoolers!

"Thanks!" I told my brother. He nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"See, you're going to be okay!" Jared assured me happily. I turned around and crawled onto his lap.

"I guess I will!" I said, cuddling into his chest, wrapping my arms around him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his and he kissed me back gently. We exchanged a few more light pecks before he pulled back.

"What was Alex thinking about?" He questioned.

"What?" I asked.

"Just before, he looked like he wanted to say something…" Jared said, trailing off.

"How would I know what he was thinking? He probably wanted to blame you for something, but who knows what goes on in his head." I told him.

"You really don't know?" Jared asked. I sighed loudly.

"Jared, I have told you a hundred times, Alex and I do not have twin-telepathy!" I told him. He sighed.

"I thought that was a real thing for all twins." He said.

"I think it's an urban legend." I said with a smirk. He smirked back and I felt his right hand slide down my back and onto the top of my jeans.

"So if I move my hand here…" he began as his hand moved onto my backside, squeezing me gently, "he won't find out?" he asked slyly as he kissed me on my nose. I giggled at his touch, shaking my head.

"No he won't!" I told him and I brought my lips to his. The kiss deepened on impact and his hand tightened on my bottom. My hands went into his hair, pulling his head even closer while my tongue rubbed along the inside of his teeth. After another minute of kissing I raised myself off of his lap and swung one of my knees over to the other side of his lap. He kept his right hand on my backside while his left gripped my waist and pulled me down onto his lap.

I loved kissing him like this, I felt so warm and being on top made me feel in control. I liked this feeling. His mouth pulled back from mine for only a moment and that was to run his warm tongue on along the outside of my lips. I moaned inwardly with pleasure as I reattached my lips to his. We continued kissing until we heard his phone ring, bringing us back to reality. He sighed loudly and kissed my shoulder before reaching back and grabbing his phone out of his back pocket. I gasped when he did this.

His right hand was still on my bottom, holding me to him and when he lifted himself up to get his phone the junction of my legs pushed directly into his warm lap and I felt him press into me. Jared noticed and gave me a knowing smile before answering his phone.

"Hello?" He answered. I leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Oh hey Mom." He greeted to the voice on the phone. I immediately pulled my lips away from his neck and pushed myself off his lap and crawled to the other side of the bed. I did not feel comfortable sitting on my boyfriend's lap while he spoke to his parents. Jared chuckled at my reaction before turning his attention back to his phone conversation. I tuned out his talking as I tried to catch my breath and cool down. He spoke to his mom for a few minutes before hanging up and turning back to me.

"Well weren't we jumpy there Miss Moersta!" he commented. I smiled, racking my brain for a good comeback but couldn't come up with anything at the moment.

"So, what did your mom want?" I asked.

"She and my dad hired some extra help and are getting to leave early today so they wanted to get together for dinner." He explained.

"So you're leaving?" I asked.

"Just for now, but I can pick you up tomorrow for school and since it'll be Friday, and I don't have patrol, you've got me as long as you want!" Jared said. I smiled.

"Well, that does sound really good!" I replied, leaning over to kiss him. He pressed his lips to mine for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I will see you right before school." He whispered sweetly as he began to stand up. I smiled.

"Bye Jared, I love you." I told him.

"Love you too!" He said giving me a quick kiss before heading out of my bedroom door. I flopped back on my bed and gushed to myself, exponentially happy!

.

Thanks for tuning in! Please read & review!

-J


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! It means so much!

A/N: Sadly this is the last chapter. I know it seems quick, but I wanted to put atleast a kind of ending to it before I started my new job b/c writing will be close to impossible with my new schedule. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but I thought this would be better then just leaving it hang... I really hope you like it and who knows, maybe after a few months once I settle into the new job I might write a sequal to this (aka, pick up where I left off and continue LOL)

With all this being said, please review at the end! It would mean the absolute world to me! Feedback is what fuels me to continue writing!

A/N: This chapter is INSANELY long, just wanted to give you a heads up!

**Ch. 5**

**..**

I was lounging on my bed, it was already hours after dinner and I was supposed to be doing last minute studying before I went to sleep. My notebook with my chemistry work was in front of me, but I had yet to absorb a single fact as I apathetically glanced around the room, desperate for something more interesting to concentrate on. And something more interesting came to my head, Jared. I smiled as his face popped into my thoughts.

I began to doodle on the side of my notes as I became lost in musings of my beloved boyfriend. I have no idea how long I was daydreaming but I was rudely brought back to earth when there was a sharp taping on my window. I jumped in a panic before looking to the window to see what startled me. As if summoned by my thoughts, there he was. I got off my bed and walked to my window. He smiled expectantly as I opened up the window and pulled up the screen, putting in the wood blocks that held them up before resting my arms on the window sill and leaned forward.

"Hi." He greeted in a whisper as his arms joined mine to rest on the window sill.

"You scared the hell out of me, you know!" I whispered sternly, trying to look annoyed.

"I'm sorry babe. Are you okay?" He asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I mean, I'm getting to see you now!" I finished with a smile. He smiled then leaned forward. I leaned in too and our lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. We pulled apart after only a few seconds.

"So, what are you doing here? It's almost 11, you've never come to visit me this late." I asked him.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the technology people have created these crazy new things called _phones_." I replied sarcastically. He smirked at me.

"I needed to see your reaction. Emotion is hard to convey over texts, no matter how many smiley choices there are." He explained. I giggled.

"Okay, so what do you want to ask me?" I questioned.

"Well at dinner tonight, my parents told me that they talked to Ellie today, and she told them that her volleyball team, which had lost last weekend, and was eliminated, got reinstated 'cause the other team had a player on steroids, so long story short, her team's going to the State Championships this weekend." He explained. I chuckled.

"Well, Good for Ellie!" I said with a smile, shrugging my shoulders a bit, not really sure how else to react. Don't get me wrong, Jared's sister is a really nice girl, but I never really knew her, and have only met her twice since Jared and I began dating. He gave one small laugh under his breath.

"Yes it is. And since she's going to State's and the first round is held at her school, my parents are heading down to Oregon State this weekend to watch her play. They're leaving tomorrow morning and staying until Sunday. So my question is… would you be interested in coming over this weekend, and … spending the night?" He finished asking, looking deep into my eyes. I felt frozen. I had no idea how to respond.

Did I want to spend alone time with Jared? Yes.

Did I know what saying yes to spending the night this weekend would consent me to? Yes.

Am I ready to lose my virginity to the love of my life this weekend? ….Ummm…

"Kim?" He asked after my long pause. I looked deep into his eyes, biting on my lower lip.

"I, I, ummmm…" I stuttered in a whisper. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kim, I didn't mean to scare you. There's no pressure, I promise." He said sincerely as his right hand reached out, cupping my face as her rubbed his thumb soothingly back and forth on my cheek. I smiled.

"Don't be sorry. I know you'd never hurt me, I'm just being … anxious, I guess that's the best word. Either way… Yes, I would love to come over this weekend." I told him with a smile. His eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded in response. He used the hand on my face to pull me forward to kiss me. His lips smiled against mine as they began to move together. Our lips remained attached for almost a minute. It wasn't a deep kiss, but very sweet, especially on his soft, warm lips. After we pulled apart, we were quiet for a few long moments, enjoying the aftermath of our kiss.

"Well, I think I better go. I want to make sure you get enough sleep and start thinking up a good alibi to tell your family." He said. My eyes widened.

"I totally forgot about that part!" I gasped out as he chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." He assured me.

"Goodnight Jared. Pick me up before school?" I asked.

"You know it! Night Kimmy." He replied leaning in for one more quick kiss before turning and sprinting down the street. I smiled as I watched him go then took the wood blocks out of the window and put the screen and the window back down before climbing onto my bed. I had no idea how I'd explain being gone overnight this weekend. I sighed to myself as I closed up my notebook and tossed it on the floor before crawling under the covers.

I had to think hard and had to think fast to be able to make this weekend work. I just had to get myself an alibi to be over there, and then I'd worry about my anxiety over losing my virginity. I pulled the covers up over my shoulders as I closed my eyes in thought.

.

I happily ran out the front door and down the porch when I heard Jared's car horn honk. Jared was getting out of his car and walking around to my side to greet me. I leapt into his arms and he caught me in mid-air, laughing at my exuberance to see him.

"Well good morning!" He greeted with a laugh.

"Morning!" I whispered in his ear as I squeezed myself to him tightly for a few seconds before letting go and dropping myself back on the ground.

"You're really happy this morning!" He noted as he opened the car door for me.

"Yep!" I said as I took a seat. Jared chuckled as he walked around the front of the car and climbed in to the driver's seat. I was still smiling as I watched him buckle his seat belt and start up the car.

"What's with you this morning Miss Smiles?" He asked as he pulled out onto my street.

"I have a present for you!" I told him in a sing-song voice.

"A present? What is it?" He asked, sounding intrigued.

"You get me from now until Sunday morning!" I told him.

"Seriously?" He questioned. I nodded.

"How did you pull that off?" He asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie, it took a lot of thought, but the story I went with was forgetting to tell my mom that I had an art field trip to the Seattle Art Museum. The trip leaves right after school, we settle into our hotel tonight, spend the day Saturday at the museum, then leave very early in the morning on Sunday, so the bus would get back to La Push around 9 or 10 in the morning." I explained with a smirk.

"That's a very impressive field trip you invented. Did she buy it?" he asked.

"Completely!" I told him.

"Alex and Carter aren't going to rat you out?" he wondered.

"Don't think so. Neither of them take art, and neither do any of their close friends. As long as we stay at your house, we're good!" I told him happily.

"You're a genius." He told me happily.

"Pretty much!" I began with a big smile. "So I've got my bag all packed!" I said tapping the purple backpack that was resting between my feet while my school bag sat on my lap. Jared reached out with his right hand and brought it to rest on the back of my neck. My hair was pulled back in a loose braid that went slightly past my shoulders. He pushed it out of his way when his hand reached for my neck. His warms fingers caressed my skin gently. It felt great. His fingers continued to massage the back of my neck as we finished the last minute of our drive to school in silence.

When we pulled into the school I left my backpack waiting for us in the car before taking Jared's waiting hand and walking towards the front door. He walked me to my locker and first class, giving me a quick goodbye kiss before heading off down the hallway. I smiled to myself as I sat down in my first class. Like Alex had promised, my embarrassment from yesterday seemed to be old news. Even when I got my 3rd period class, Mark and his friends all left me alone, which is the way I prefer it. The day seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was packing up my belongings early in my chemistry class while my teacher gave annoyed looks until finally the bell rang signaling my release to Jared.

I had to admit I was excited, over 36 hours of uninterrupted time alone. Never having to leave him or worry if my family was listening on the other side of the door. Just the two of us. Alone. My heart fluttered in anticipation as I walked through the mobs of students that cluttered the hallway. And despite my fear of knowing exactly what I would 'lose' this weekend, the nervousness I felt for that was nothing in comparison of the joy I felt when I realized what I would be gaining. Closeness.

Finally my locker, and my boyfriend, were in sight. He smiled as I walked to him, reaching out and grabbing my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug, crushing my body to his. He kissed the top of my head before bringing his lips to my ears.

"You're all mine now." He said in a whisper. I giggled.

"Sounds excellent." I replied, giving him one last hug before pulling away to get into my locker so we could get on our way. Once I had transferred the books to their correct location for the weekend, I happily slammed my locker door shut and laced my fingers in his before we headed down the long hallway towards the main doors. We made it around the buses and halfway down the lawn to the parking lot when Jared stopped suddenly. The sudden stop caused my arm to jerk back and almost fall back, crashing into him.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Your brothers are down by their car." He told me.

"Oh crap!" I said. I clearly didn't think this plan through as much as I thought.

"I've got an idea," He began, "go around to the side of the school and I can drive over and pick you up by the soccer fields." He suggested. I chuckled.

"I feel like I'm on some kind of stealth mission." I told him. Jared leaned down and gave me a light peck on the lips.

"You are." He told me with a laugh.

"See you at the soccer fields in like 10 minutes?" I asked.

"Yes, then you're all mine for the rest of the weekend, never apart." He replied, kissing my cheek before dropping my hand and heading off to the parking lot. I smiled to myself, he was so cute. I sighed happily to myself as I began my walk around the side of the school. My nervousness for this weekend was beginning to lessen. There was still some there, but now the fear was focused more on the knowledge that I had from sex-ed. That my first time would hurt and it wasn't as easy as the movies depicted it.

I knew Jared would never intentionally hurt me, but this was a fact of life, I was a virgin and there was no getting around the potential pain. But I had always enjoyed the feelings that ran through my body when we were together. And if I can get those amplified, I believed I would take any pain that came with it. I spent the next few minutes standing at the far edge of the field, thinking about Jared and how great it would feel to be with Jared, all of him on all of me. I was lost in thoughts when I heard Jared's car rumble up next to me. I turned to see him smiling as he waited for me. I dramatically looked around before leaping in his car, acting as if I really was on a stealth mission. He laughed at me as I got in the car.

"You ready Miss Moersta?" He asked.

"Definitely am Mr. Fischer!" I answered. He gave me another quick peck on the lips before turning his attention to the road as he pulled out on to one of the back roads by the school. He weaved his way along the back streets to his house. I leapt out of the car as soon as he pulled into his driveway, barely giving him time to shut off the engine. I threw my purple backpack with my clothes and toothbrush on my back as I swung my schoolbag over my shoulder and headed to the front of the car.

Jared was standing by the walkway to his front door with his hand held out waiting for me. I smiled and skipped over, taking his awaiting hand in mine as we walked to his front door and he let us in. The second the door was closed behind us I dropped both of my bags on the floor and turned to wrap my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist, pulling me as close as possible.

"I can't believe you're all mine now!" I told him as I rested my chin on his chest as I looked up at him.

"For two whole days." He added. I bit my lip and looked away from his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I can't believe I just invited myself over for two nights, without even checking with you. That's not a problem is it?" I wondered looking up at him, feeling slightly invasive. His mouth dropped open as he looked off at the far wall. After a few long seconds of silence he chuckled a couple times under his breath.

"What?" I asked confused. He laughed again.

"Kim, sweetie, if you're ever looking to annoy me or make me mad, inviting yourself to spend extra time with me is NOT the way to do it." He explained. I smiled.

"So you're not mad?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not in the least." He replied as he leaned down to kiss me. I pushed myself up on my toes to connect our lips quicker. His lips were so warm; I tightened my hold on him. He did the same, lifting me off the ground. After a few solid kisses I parted my lips, inviting him into my mouth. He accepted the invitation without hesitation. Our tongues rubbed against one another's as the kiss intensified.

Our mouths moved together in perfect synchronization as I brought one of my hands to the back of his head, running my fingers through his short hair as I massaged his scalp. After a few minutes I had to pull back to get some air. I slowly pulled my lips away from him and looked into his eyes smiling as I caught my breath. He smiled at me as he gently set me back down on the floor.

"You want something to eat?" He asked, looking hungry. I giggled.

"No, but go get something." I told him, shoving his chest gently. He gave me a kiss on the check before turning and heading to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator. I stood in my place for a moment, thinking. Thinking about Jared, thinking about us. I was as close to ready as I was going to be. I walked into the kitchen to find Jared biting into a leftover sub. He smiled when he saw me and quickly finished chewing.

"Hungry?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, and you can keep eating, I'm just going to go chill in your room." I told him. His eyes widened for a second before he regained his composure. He went to set the sub down on the counter when I reached out and put my hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Hey, just stay here. I know you're hungry. Eat what you want, take your time, then come on back." I told him sweetly.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few." He told me. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before heading out of the kitchen.

"Love you!" He called as I walked away. I laughed.

""Love you too." I responded as I detoured to the front door to pick up my purple backpack and headed down the hallway and into his room. I shut his door behind me, smiling as I looked at his big blue bed. I set my backpack down on the floor at the foot of his bed, a few feet in front of his closet. I took a deep breath, I knew I wanted this, despite my nerves. I loved him. I loved him more than I ever felt possible and I wanted him in every way possible. This weekend was going to bring us together.

I paused a moment to see if I could hear him coming down the hallway yet, but there was no noise. Good. I had come up with a plan on my walk to the soccer fields and needed a few minutes alone to execute it. I immediately kicked off my flip-flops and pushed them towards my backpack with my toe. Then before I could lose my nerve, I pulled of my T-shirt and jeans in a matter of seconds. I balled up the fabrics and tucked them behind my bag so he wouldn't see them. I took another second to listen for him. Still no noise.

I gulped loudly to myself as I unhooked my bra and removed it. While I was still brave enough I pulled off the underwear as well, tucking both behind my backpack, hiding the evidence. I suddenly felt extremely aware that I wasn't wearing anything. I quickly turned to face the bed, not wanting to give myself a chance to dive behind my bag and retrieve my clothes. I walked to the head of his bed and paused before climbing in as I noticed the tremendous difference I felt from being completely undressed when I was alone in my bedroom and being completely undressed while I was alone in HIS bedroom.

I shook my head, pushing the fear out of my mind as I crawled under the covers and scooted closer to the wall. I instinctively pulled the covers up to my neck, so my shoulders weren't even exposed. I kind of wanted my lack of clothing to be a surprise for him, but he had to be in the bed with me first. This was my condition which could've come from my nerves or possibly the fact that I had absolutely no idea how to strike a seductive pose that wouldn't make him laugh at me.

Then I heard it, the footsteps in the hallway, very light, but I heard them. My heat fluttered impatiently as I made sure the blue comforter was all around me, only my head was exposed as I lay on my side, facing the door. There was a gentle knock.

"Kim?" he called. I laughed.  
"Jared, it's your own room, you don't have to knock." I told him. He opened the door and his eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw me.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.  
"A little cold," I admitted, "waiting for you to warm me up." I said with a smile. He smiled back as he slipped off his sneakers and socks, leaving them by the doorway as he closed the door and turned to walk over to his bed. I gripped the covers tightly from underneath with my right hand to keep them from moving anywhere off of me yet. Jared lifted the edge of the comforter and slid in the bed to join me. My heart rate picked up, there was no going back now!

Following my lead, he brought the covers up to his shoulders. He smiled at me as he scooted closer and I could feel him move his arms out towards me to pull me closer, I had told him I was cold after all. His fingers brushed against my bare sides, he stopped suddenly and looked into my eyes. I bit my lip.

"I, um, thought this might make it… um, easier." I told him. He breathed deeply a few times, almost hyperventilating. My nerves picked up.

"Say something, please!" I begged in a whisper.

"Kim, I love you." He replied before his hands left my hips and immediately grabbed onto my cheeks, pulling my face to him for a kiss. The movements were so quick I gasped in surprise as his lips crushed mine. After about two seconds of shock I kissed him back. I let go of my grip on the comforter and brought both of my arms out from under the sanctuary of the comforter to wrap around his neck.

I nipped at his lower lip, encouraging him to open his mouth, he got the hint immediately and our tongues met inside his warm mouth. I felt our kisses intensify with each passing second. His hands began to move off of my face, over my shoulders, down my ribs, I felt his thumbs brush over my breasts as he continued sliding his hands down until they reached my hips. He pulled me tighter to him in a swift motion before he moved his hands to the small of my back where they began to make small circular motions, it felt amazing.

Our kissing continued with little variation for over a minute when he began to roll me over so he was on top of me. I brought my left hand to his chest pushing him back. He pulled away from my lips immediately.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're a little over dressed for this." I told him, raising an eyebrow. He laughed.

"I guess I am." He replied.

"Let me help you." I offered as I reached down to the hem of his T-Shirt and yanked it upward. He quickly helped me get if off of him and tossed it aside.

"Better?" he asked.

"Getting there." I told him as my hands were already to his waistband, struggling with his top button. His hands met mine as this waist and we got his button and zipper undone together. I could see him sneaking peaks at my naked body as we worked. I smiled back at him, letting him know it was okay. I moved my hands to his waist and began to give his khakis a tug. He started to push them down, the waistband was at his knees when put my hand on his chest, causing him to pause again.

"Why do you insist on wasting time?" I asked, looking down at the dark blue boxers he was still wearing. He chuckled.

"Wow, Miss Moersta, if you wanted to see me naked, all you've ever had to do was ask." He told me playfully. I smiled back with my mouth closed, trying to keep my giggles in.

"Mr. Fischer, I would love to see you naked. Not to mention it's only fair, you're seeing me." I told him, trying to sound formal, but failing miserably. He smiled, leaning over and kissed my nose.

"Your wish is my command." He said as he pulled down his boxers, pulling them and his khakis off in one fell swoop and tossing them out from under the comforter and onto the floor. I bit my lip as I looked down at him. I was seeing him, all of him, and he was gorgeous, there were no words. I glanced up and noticed that his eyes were running up and down my naked body. Finally our eyes met and we smiled at each other for a moment before reaching out to be in one another's arms again.

My arms reclaimed their place around his neck while his wrapped around my waist once more. Our lips met lightly at first, gentle pecks, and then we began to press our lips together longer and longer until our mouths were inseparable. Our tongues became intertwined with in seconds and our lips moved as one while we explored each other's mouths. We had kissed so many times, but now that there wasn't anything in-between us, no clothes, no underwear, no boundaries, just flesh, our skin, our bodies, rubbing together. It felt wonderful.

This simple removal of clothing brought a completely new aspect to our kissing, it added extra sensations and I loved it. We continued kissing for minute after minute. In all honesty I had completely lost track of time, but suddenly he pulled his lips off of mine and reattached them to my neck. I rubbed my fingers through his hair, loving the sensation he was creating as he kissed my neck. His kisses began to go lower down my neck until he reached my collar bone.

I gasped, he had never done this before. But he didn't stop at my collar bone, his kissed continued down the center of my bare chest until he reached the spot in between my breasts. His tongue made small circles on my skin, my breathing accelerated. After a moment his head moved slightly to the left and his tongue trailed onto my left breast. The feeling was unbelievable. I tightened my grip in his hair, very thankful in the knowledge that no matter how hard I grabbed his hair I could never hurt him.

He spent over a minute exploring my left breast before moving to my right. I was downright gasping for air at this point. Just as his mouth was grazing over my right nipple I decided that I needed to be driving him just as crazy as he was driving me. I brought my left hand out of his hair, caressing his face as I continued my touch down his chest. It was at that moment I realized my arm wasn't long enough to reach my desired destination in our current position. I kissed the top of his head and tugged on the back of his neck, letting him know I wanted his lips back on mine. He lifted his mouth off of my breast and looked me in the eye as he started to bring his head back up to mine, when he was almost there he dropped his head back down.

"Wait." He told me and he leaned down to kiss the side of my left breast a few more times.

"What are you doing?" I asked giggling. "Come here!" I instructed, tugging on his hair with my right hand.

"I'm kissing my freckle." He said. I laughed out loud as he pressed his lips to my freckle six more times before I tugged hard on his hair. This time he brought his face up to mine.

"I can't do that?" He asked playfully. I laughed again.

"You are such a dork!" I told him.

"Well what can we do to fix my dorky status?" He asked, leaning closer.

"If you want to be cool, kiss me." I told him in a whisper. His lips brushed across mine.

"Sounds like a good deal." He whispered before he collided his mouth into mine. Our kissing deepened on impact, picking up to the pace we had left off at. As our moths moved together our tongues danced inside our mouths. My left hand, which had been resting on his stomach, restarted its journey downward. I had been planning to take my time, but my hormones took over. I hastily slid my hand down his body and reached my destination quickly.

My hand was on him, merely brushing over him at first, but when I felt how warm he was, warmer than any other part of him, my grip tightened. He moaned into my mouth, I smiled, very happy I could have this effect on him. My rubbing became faster and faster. I felt him grow under my touch, within moments he was completely hard. I pulled my lips back and kissed the tip of nose.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said. I brought both my arms back up around his neck and his tightened around my waist, pressing his need for me into my thigh. I responded the only way I could think of, I covered his lips with mine. We kissed for a few minutes, his hands occasionally running over my bare backside and with me being underneath him, every time he did this it would push our bodies closer causing me to gasp. After a few minutes, Jared pulled his lips off mine.

"Kimmy, I, I don't think I can wait any more." He choked out in a whisper.

"Then don't." I told him. He moved his arms out from under me, his left on the mattress and his right on the headboard for leverage. My heart raced in anticipation as my nerves suddenly returned. I tightened my grip in his hair as he pushed himself up. I closed my eyes as I felt him move to position himself and then… he was in me…and it hurt!

I gasped loudly as he continued to push in. I was happy that his face was in my neck right now and he wasn't looking at me, I didn't want him to see my face, he'd know that I was in pain. I felt him pull out slightly before pushing in again, somehow harder. And at that moment I could describe it, the pain was excruciating, but I didn't want him to stop. As much pain as I was in, I still wanted to stay in this position with him, we were so close, we were together, and despite the throbbing, I was happy.

Jared continued his rhythm for awhile before our eyes locked. I had looked into his beautiful eyes many times before, but when I did this time I felt like I was looking into his soul, the connection was unbelievable. We stayed together for many more minutes, lost in our own little world before we separated. Both flopped onto our backs panting and sweaty.

"Jared, I love you." I told him as I was trying to catch my breath.

"I love you too." He said. We turned our head over to the side to face one another and leaned in for a quick kiss before we went back to resting.

.

An hour later we were both redressed and in the living room, lounging on the Fischer's plush, comfy sofa watching a movie while we ate the Chinese food that Jared had delivered. Every few bites we stole kisses. When I had eaten my fill and Jared had finished his order, we set the cartons on the coffee table and snuggled back on the couch.

He lied down on his back and I crawled on top of him, resting my head on his chest and my legs on his. Jared rubbed his hands slowly up and down my back as we continued watching the movie. Every now and then one of his hands would stray off course and onto my bottom. And I would always playfully smack his chest making him laugh and bring his hand back up to my back.

By the time the movie had finished it was very dark out.

"What time is it?" I asked, as we sat up, shutting off the TV.

"Late, after 11." He told me as he stood up and threw out his empty food carton and put my leftovers in the fridge. I waited for him at the opening of the hallway.

"Ready to go to bed?" He asked me as he walked over to stand in front of me.

"Are you?" I asked, fumbling with the hem of his shirt before slipping my fingers underneath and running them along his lower stomach.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"I love you!" I told him, pulling my hands out from under his shirt and wrapped my arms around his middle, putting my face in his chest, breathing in deeply.

"I will love you forever!" He said wrapping his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"We'll be together that long, right?" I asked.

"Of course! Did you doubt that?" He wondered.

"No, I just like to hear it." I told him honestly.

"Then Kimberly Moersta, I love you, always will and we will be together forever!" He said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Always and forever." I reiterated taking his hand in mine. We walked hand and hand back into his bedroom and I looked forward to getting to spend the rest of the weekend alone with the man I loved, no more fears. Together forever!

**The End!**

.

Thank you to everyone who's read! I appreciate your support so much!

Please please please PLEASE review! I'd love your final thoughts and feedback!

Happy reading & writing to all!

-J


End file.
